


Across a Great Divide

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: H and Rafe are arguing and H gets some advice on how to deal with their problem.





	Across a Great Divide

_Friendship is a plant of slow growth and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation. George Washington_

 

Henri Brown picked up the unopened envelope on his desk and gave a sigh. It was the third time he had picked it up but each time he put it back down. He knew who the envelope or perhaps card might be a better description was from, the return address was Rafe’s.

It had been two months since he had spoken with his ex-partner, two very long months. They had started arguing over a case and somehow the argument had escalated, neither man willing to back down or let go of the argument. Though it had started as a work argument, it had become personal and began impacting their ability to work together. After yet another extremely loud bullpen argument Simon had finally found it necessary to separate the two men.

Simon had partnered Rafe with Megan and H guessed it was to get Rafe to loosen up a little. Megan, with her quirky sense of humor and relaxed manner, might help Rafe accept that his view of the world wasn’t the only view of the world. H didn’t stop to think about why Simon might have picked Joel as his partner. H was just happy that Joel was patient and accepting, usually ignoring or toning down H’s ridiculous jokes and tricks. And Joel was a really good listener.

The ex-partners had each worked cases with their new partners and liked their new partners but, if H was totally honest, he missed working with Rafe.

“What have you got there?” Jim asked, coming over after hearing the third sigh.

“It’s something from Rafe, probably a Christmas card,” H again glanced at the envelope.

“Why don’t you open it?”

“I,” H stopped and glanced up at Jim. “You ever have problems with Sandburg?”

“All the time,” Jim confirmed with a laugh. “But when we argue, and we do a lot, I’ll listen to what he is saying and he will listen to what I’m saying and then we usually compromise or agree to disagree and let the argument go.” Jim indicated the card. “Sometimes, when we are really mad one of us will reach out with a small token, a card, some food. It’s a way of saying no matter what I’m still here for you. Maybe, this is Rafe’s way of telling you that.”

“Yeah, maybe,” H lifted the envelope and then opened it pulling out a Christmas card showing a scene of friends caroling. Inside the card was a handwritten note and a gift card to a restaurant they had both enjoyed.

Jim didn’t read the card, that was private, but he glanced at the gift card. “You know that’s a token. You might want to invite him to share it with you.”

H glanced at Jim and nodded. “You’re right. Rafe made the first move but I’ll take the next step and go and talk to him. You know what, Jim, I think I’ll try and follow hairboy and your example and this time listen to my friend.”

“It’s the holidays, H. Let go of the argument, do what Sandburg and I do, agree to disagree, and celebrate the friendship.”

H nodded. “Thanks, I think that’s some good advice,” he stood. Picking up the card he headed for Joel’s office.


End file.
